Thunderstorms
by Femalefonzie
Summary: Written for the Percy Jackson Slash Cannon 500 Followers Challenge. During a freak thunderstorm, seven heroes of the kids you've all come to love play a game in cabin 8 while listening to the roar of lightning, the rumbling thunder and...other noises. Percy/Jason and slight Leo/Nico. Based of headcannon number 143 and rated T to be safe


"How long has it been?" Rachel groaned, rolling around on one of the bunk-beds in Cabin eight. Sitting on the floor in front of her were Octavian, Leo, Nico and Clarisse were playing a game of go-fish that had some how turned into a game of strip poker.

"Three hours, No signs of stopping." Octavian mumbled, not looking up from his cards, determined not to let any of the Greeks beat him.

Reyna, who was sitting on the top bunk above Rachel with Thalia and had been swapping stories, peered down over the side at the group. "Think it'll stop soon?"

The seven heroes who had been trapped in the cabin for what seemed like an eternity all paused, listening to the clashing of thunder, the pounding of rain on the cabin's roof and windows and...the other sounds.

"I don't think so." Leo mumbled, taking off his shirt due to a loosing hand. Clarisse gritted her teeth and slipped off her boots as Octavian took his old, worn out and faded Camp Jupiter shit off.

How was the son of Hades winning?! He looked like a kid for crying out loud!...How old was he anyway 12, 13?

Speaking of which, Nico was having a laughing fit as he showed off another winning hand making his challengers all groan.

"You've gotta be cheating!" Clarisse hissed, "I never loose at these kinds of games!"

"I spent the majority of the 20th century in a hotel/Casino, I know my stuff!" The dark-haired boy said with a smug little smirk. "I'll show you how to do it later."

"What do you mean later?" Octavian questioned, "You don't seriously think we'll be stuck here for another few hours!?"

"It's Jason and Percy Tavy," Thalia said, using the nickname that the Greeks had given descendant of Apollo(Who by the way, hated it with a fierce, undying passion). "They could be at it for the rest of the week if they wanted to! It all depends on the storm."

Octavian sighed, this was turning out to be the worse 'vacation' ever. Whose brilliant idea had it been to send him, Reyna and Jason to Camp Half Blood anyway? He made a mental note to track down the traitor when he returned. Normally 'Vacations' to the other camp were alright because he liked having another Oracle for company and Clarisse seemed to understand his way of thinking better then the other Romans but he didn't like what was happening to him now.

I mean, you wouldn't like to be stuck in the Artemis Cabin for hours, trapped because a freak thunderstorm that not even Mr.D could prevent was happening over the camp, loosing strip poker to a bunch of _Greeks _and having to listen to the annoying and surprisingly loud noises that the golden boys Percy and Jason made while they had sex in the son of Jupiter's cabin, would you?

"...It's been three hours and they're not tired yet?" Leo asked no one in particular. "Holy crap, how are they able to do it? I can barely go one hour without getting tired and if you don't believe me, ask Nic-"

"SHUT UP!" Nico barked, slapping the back of the other boy's head. "Shut up!"

"OW!" Leo said, rubbing the part that the son of Hades had hit. "That actually really hurt dude..."

Nico, who now had turned his back to the son of Hephaestus, crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well you should learn to shut up."

"I'm sorry..." Leo said softly, tossing away his cards, quitting the game to go beg forgiveness from his very moody boyfriend(Octavian didn't even know they were dating, He guessed the son of Pluto/Hades wasn't ready to tell people yet. It would explain the boy's sudden change in mode).

Just then, there was a loud flash of lightning following by the loud rumbling of thunder and a pair of loud, pleasure-filled moans coming from Cabin One. Everyone in Cabin Eight groaned upon hearing this and Rachel, who was still rolling around on the bed mumbled,

"It's been three hours, we're going to die."


End file.
